


Matron Battlewail's Tale

by Wynni



Series: The Branbardian Collection [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/pseuds/Wynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is the duty of a Spirit Healer? Why is the Orphan matron named Battlewail? This is the result of those questions.</p>
<p>Pre Burning Crusades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matron Battlewail's Tale

Published: Sep 27, 2014

Aridenna Battlewail looked at the army forming around her. It was a good day for battle: she had a strong arm, a sharp axe, and a good mate by her side. Hegru was a strong orc, long black locks in thick braids down his back, sharp tusks, bright eyes, and . . .Aridenna smiled at the rest of her thoughts. It was a good day, with a very good night to follow.

She had to stop musing, as the horns sounded the enemy's approach. It was time to fight, and fight hard. She let out an ululation that put fear down the bravest back, and charged in, blades singing. She was a whirlwind, frightening to behold, and her eyes shown bright with the joy of battle. She turned to smile at Hegru, after a particularly stout engagement, only to see him speared from behind. Her world stopped, and she remembered no more.

Those with her that day report hearing her shriek as never before, and reports say it carried for three miles. Others claim it scared several undead, Scourge and Forsaken alike, in the vicinity. There is no mistaking the carnage she caused after her mate fell, starting with the spearman who took Hegru. There was a clearing around her, in the heart of battle, no foeman would enter, and it moved as she moved, seeking more prey.

Aridenna will never forget what came after they'd run the enemy off. She cradled Hegru's lifeless face, and wailed to the Heavens, asking them to take her too. That is when she saw the angel. "Why do you ask for death, when there is so much for which to live?"

"What life is there, without Hegru?" Ari dared to challenge back, even to this Holy Messenger.

"You are still needed, for yours was not the only loss, take healing in healing another." As the angel's words and form faded, she heard a child's mournful cry, growing louder as the angel grew fainter. Even in her distress, the little voice pulled at her. Kissing Hegru's brow one last time, she sought it out.

There, cradling two nearly unrecognizable forms, sat a little scrap of an orcling, no more than three turnings, trying desperately to offer a proper death wail for them. His little voice simply wasn't able, or maybe it was getting lost in the great heaves wracking his thin frame. Aridenna knew then, here was her purpose. She would help this little one who was as lost as she was. She knelt down, cradled him in his turn, and wailed with him for his lost parents.

Aridenna was galvanized. She became a formidable whirlwind with a different purpose, seeking out orphans throughout the Hordelands, and taking in those that had no one to care for them. It took little time until her farm could hold no more, and so she and her brood marched to Orgrimmar. Thrall knew of her coming, and understanding as few could, had a place prepared for her and hers, in the Valley of Honor, where none would be allowed to forget the price paid by those left behind.


End file.
